


Thief

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Cas is his usual crypticall self, Dean is an Idiot, Fluff, M/M, More or less Canon Compliant, SPNStayAtHome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: Cas accused Dean of stealing something valuable. But Dean was sure he never did something like that. So what does Cas mean?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	Thief

Even though Charlie made them the ultimate credit card a few years ago (may she rest in peace) Dean was never really able to get rid of his habit of stealing small objects when grocery shopping. Most of the time it was a chocolate bar or some other kind of candy. But he always snuck at least one item he didn’t pay for.   
He also never told anyone he did so. Why should he, it was his own little secret. Most of the time the particular item never even made it to the bunker because he ate it while driving there or even in the store’s parking lot (wasn’t he a little rebel).

So it was kind of a shock when Cas came to him one day.

“Dean, I have to talk to you.” his tone was very serious and Dean’s heart skipped a few beats. What did he do this time?

“Yeah, sure Cas, what’s up?” he asked, purposefully chipper and smiling his biggest Cas-only smile.

“I don’t know why you’re so happy, Dean. I’m angry with you.” Cas said, still a very stern look on his face and his voice even deeper than his usual gravelly tone.

The smile vanished from Dean’s face and his heartbeat went up in an instant.

“Why? I didn’t do anything!” he said with pure honesty in his expression.

“Are you sure about that? Really sure? Because I’m pretty sure you’re a thief, Dean. And you know it.” with that Cas turned around and left Dean’s room and the latter a little dumbfounded.

_ How could Cas know about that?  _ Dean asked himself. He knew Cas sometimes watched him while on the etheral plane, but he was pretty sure Cas wouldn’t do that while he was shopping for Toilet Paper and Jerky. So what on earth could he have meant? It didn’t matter how much Dean thought about what Cas had said, he couldn’t figure out what he was talking about. There was only one solution to this problem: he had to talk to Cas about it.

He waited a few days if Cas would come to him first, but after that didn’t happen he knocked on the Angels’ door one evening, nervous like he had been the last time when he had been standing in front of Lisa’s door after Sam had jumped into the cage all those years ago. He almost didn’t hear the faint ‘Come in’ but when he did, he turned the knob and slowly entered Cas’ room, a little anxious about the conversation he’s about to have.

“Heya, Cas. You got a minute?” he asked and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

“I always have a minute for you, Dean. Even two if it’s gonna be longer.” Cas replied with a smirk and a weird caricature of a wink.

Dean cleared his throat: “Well, Cas...I spent the last few days wondering. Why do you think I’m a thief? I never stole a single thing!”

“I’ll look over the fact you just straight up lied to me, Dean. I know for a fact you stole groceries as a kid to feed yourself and Sam when your father was hunting and you ran out of money. But that’s not what I meant. I know for a fact you stole something a lot more valuable than some random groceries.”   
Dean was now even more confused than before.

“Something valuable? Cas, I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about. I know I’m not always the most law-abiding citizen, but I’m pretty sure I’ve never stolen anything of actual value. I’d remember that.” Dean was now thinking very hard with furrowed brows and his right index-finger over his lips.

“Dean, I’m not talking about something physical you stole.” The softness in Cas’ voice surprised Dean and confused him even more.

“Huh? Now I’m completely out. What on god’s green earth are you talking about?” he asked, feeling kinda impatient by then.

“Oh Dean. My sweet, innocent Dean.” Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion over those words while Cas was cradling his head in his hands.

“I was talking about my heart, Dean. You stole my heart. Over and over and over again. Beginning from the day I raised you from hell and you stabbed me in that barn. You could say it was love at first stab.” Cas said and chuckled softly.

Every last drop of blood left Dean’s face and all he could do was stare at Cas with a blank expression on his face.

_ What the actual fuck????  _

Every attempt of catching a coherent thought went straight out the window of Dean’s mind. Every sucked up bit of emotion towards Cas now escaped from all the nooks and crannies in this mind he had stashed them. All the moments when all he wanted to do was kiss the bastard breathless now flooded his mind so he finally did, what he wanted to do about a thousand times before.

His arms wrapped around Cas’ waist and he pressed his lips on the other man’s. He put every single bit of love he felt for Castiel into this kiss, tried to express everything he could never verbalize. He even got a little cocky and let his tongue slide over Cas’ lower lip who opened his mouth willingly, so Dean let it slip a little further.

After a few minutes of heavily making out like teenagers the two men finally broke apart again.

Dean let his forehead rest on Cas’ while trying to catch his breath again.

“You know, Cas. You could’ve said something a little earlier. I’ve been thinking about doing this for a  _ very _ long time.” he had a goofy, crooked smile on his lips, but that didn’t bother him much.

Dean wrapped his arms further around Cas’ back and pressed him tightly to his chest while burying his face in the crook of Cas’ neck.    
Dean has never felt happier in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPNStayAtHome Challenge


End file.
